1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission apparatus, in particular, to a transmission apparatus supporting a QUIC (Quick UDP Internet Connection) protocol, and a transmission method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there have been several network protocols that support diverse service requirements. For example, the Transmission Control Protocol and the IP-Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) is the most common internet protocol configured to plan for how the data should be packaged, addressed, transmitted, routed, and received at the destination. In recent years, a QUIC protocol has been developed.
The QUIC protocol is a transport layer protocol with low latency and based on the UDP protocol. Compared with the TCP/IP protocol, the QUIC protocol has higher transmission efficiency. A communication device which supports the QUIC protocol first divides a data packet into a plurality of segment data packets, and sizes of the segment data packets are smaller than a max transmit unit specified in the QUIC protocol. Then, the communication device encrypts each segment data packet. After finishing encrypting the segment data packets, a transceiver of the communication apparatus individually reads the encrypted segment data packets and transmits the encrypted segment data packets to other communication apparatus.
The current communication device divides the data packet using a central processing unit (CPU) installed in the communication device. The central processing unit encrypts each segment data packet, which causes a utilization rate of the central processing unit to increase. Furthermore, the current communication device stores a header of the data packet in a system memory of itself, such that the system memory can not store other data.